


A Shared Kink - Chapel's POV

by Twinklysmiles



Series: McChapel Tickles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Stimulation, Bondage, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Bones, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Predicament Bondage, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Bones, Ticklish Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Ticklish McCoy, Trapped, Women In Power, tickle kink, ticklish, tied-up Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklysmiles/pseuds/Twinklysmiles
Summary: The one where McCoy is still tied to the biobed, still insanely ticklish, but doesn't mind anymore, since Chapel knows exactly how to use her newly-found knowledge to take them both to the next level.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: McChapel Tickles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Shared Kink - Chapel's POV

“So, you made me feel all guilty while secretly enjoying this, Doctor? That’s pretty mean! You so need to be punished!” Chapel tried to sound menacing, doing her best to hide her delight at how this whole surreal episode was panning out.

For McCoy to see her getting so aroused by his predicament would normally have mortified Christine, but when he’d surprised her by casually offering to do something about it, the throbbing desire in her panties had overwhelmed every other emotion. This was the hottest thing she’d ever experienced, the kink she never knew she had, and with the man of her dreams, too! She’d definitely never been more turned on in her life.

She couldn’t help it. Without further warning, she attacked that evil spot on either side of the doctor’s ribs, just below his armpits, again. This time clawing a little more often than just once, to devastating effect.

McCoy instantly dissolved into bright, helpless laughter once more. That spot certainly was intense, but still not as bad as his feet had been. Sure, he was laughing his head off, arching and twisting like crazy, but the sounds that came out of his mouth were definitely laughter, not agonised shrieks. And he was also still able to beg, which he did in abundance.

BAAAAAAWAHAHAHAHA! Oh my GOHOHOHOHOD! Anywhere but THEHEHEHEHERE! AHAHAHAHA! Can’t TAHAHAHAHAHKE it! AHAHAHAHA! No more PLEEEEEEEHEHEHEASE! Christine DOHOHOHON’T! Absolute death SPOHOHOHOHOT! Stop! AHAHAHAHA! Stop! AHAHAHAHA! Can’t breathe! STOHOHOHOHOP!

Thrashing around like a possessed man, the doctor fell into silent laughter, and Christine immediately took her hands away again, watching him suck in big gulps of air, fascinated by how long it took for the twitching and giggling to stop, a few tears of laughter still running down his face.

“Talk about mean,” he growled, when he was finally able to get some words out again, nodding towards his boxers, and Chapel was taken aback to see that the bulge seemed to have grown even further. “You were supposed to help me out there, not make it worse!”

Slowly approaching the tent in his boxers, demonstratively licking her lips, Christine was amused to notice that, in his eagerness, the doctor didn’t even ask her to untie him anymore.

“You’re not ticklish there, too, are you?” she teased as she gripped his hard member through the material, making him groan loudly and arch into her palm, desperate to find some friction.

And before he even had the chance to answer, the nurse found a little wet spot of pre-cum and gently started rubbing there, teasing his slit through his underwear, eliciting desperate moans and frantic rutting.

“My, my, tickling sure turns you on, doesn’t it?” Chapel purred, enjoying the power she held over McCoy’s lust.

“Please, Christine, I need help with …”

He broke off abruptly when the fingers of her other hand started to dance all over his belly, making him erupt into frenzied giggling, hitting those unbearably ticklish spots where belly meets sides.

Nooooohohohoho! Eeeeehehehevil! Give me a BREHEHEHEHEAK! Nonononono! Not THEHEHEHEHERE! Please no! No! NO! NOOOOO! Not THEHEHEHEHEHEHRE! AAAAAAAAHAHAHA!

The doctor was in tickle hell again, just from a little belly rub. Chapel’s own desire went up another notch just from knowing how easily she could destroy him without any effort at all. And he surely knew it, too. Being so helpless and vulnerable must kill him, she thought, as she let her fingers explore the tickle spots on his lower belly with only the lightest touch.

AEEEEEEH! McCoy squealed when she hit an especially tender spot, then started to cackle helplessly, as she viciously scratched over that same spot again and again until she saw that he really couldn’t take any more. 

“You need help?” the nurse asked innocently, when she’d eased off again, letting him catch much-needed breath.

The doctor just grunted, still huffing and puffing, the muscles in his belly still fluttering.

“With this?”

She gave his member a few more firm strokes, her grip on his shaft strong enough to turn his residual giggles into moans, the fingers of her other hand now gently tapping his glans.

“Sweet Jesus, yes, Christine,” McCoy groaned, lifting his hips to grind against her hands. “More please!”

“More?” she grinned mischievously before going on to test his thighs for ticklishness, her devious fingernails lightly skittering all over the sensitive insides. 

Jackpot.

This time they were both surprised the restraints still held, with him bucking and thrashing so hard, Chapel thought he might topple over the whole bed with her sitting on its edge.

McCoy cackled and squealed like a maniac, not even trying to form words to beg, just giving in to the unbearable sensation, and the nurse knew she’d have to stop soon. This was really killing him.

AHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHE! GOHOHOHOHOHOD! CHRCHRCHR! BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

‘Who would have thought this was such a harrowing spot?’ Chapel thought in awe, as she watched the doctor come off his ticklish frenzy, seeming rather surprised himself.

“Christine, I really need…” he started, hardly able to speak through his heavy breathing.

“... my help here, I can see that,” she chuckled, impressed by how hard he still was, despite all this debilitating tickling, and feeling a huge surge of tenderness for this man, who let her torture him in a way that was almost impossible for him to endure, just because he knew how severely it turned her on. 

So, before touching him where he so desperately needed her to, she leaned towards his face, making him writhe and giggle a little by walking two fingers teasingly up his stomach and chest, and then pressed the softest kiss on his lips. No more tickling, just a warm, honest kiss full of love and longing, to which he responded with hot passion.

“I’ve been in love with you forever, Leonard,” she breathed, “but this is so much better than my wildest dreams.”

McCoy looked at her, and she could see genuine affection shining through the burning desire in his eyes. 

“But before we let this go any further, I need to know that you’re all right with it, and if you have feelings for me, too. Because,” she let the teasing tone creep back into her voice, “I can either just finish you off, give you what you’ve definitely earned, or we could have some more fun.”

“More fun,” he smiled unhesitatingly. “I’ve dreamed about you for a long time, too, Christine. Well, not exactly about this, but still...”

“I’ve never known I was into tickling until today,” Chapel admitted, looking sincerely at him, “and if you hate it, I’ll untie you now…”

“I’ve hated it until today,” the doctor cut in softly, “or at least I thought I did. Because most people just can’t lay off once they find out how insanely ticklish I am, and it’s torture. But as it turns out, I seem to find it hot, too.”

“I’ll always be careful not to push you past your limits, respect any boundaries you set. And I’ll never touch your feet again unless you ask me to,” she grinned. “But I’ll certainly explore the rest of your gorgeous body thoroughly.”

“I trust you, Christine,” he said, holding her gaze and sending a warm glow to her heart. “And I can’t promise I won’t go back to just hating being tickled. I’m the most ticklish CMO in the galaxy after all.”

“Oh Leonard, I just made that up to tease you!” she cried out, feeling guilty for having been so cruel.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he chuckled. “Although I’ve never taken you for the evil kind.”

“It’s a side only you seem to bring out in me,” she smiled, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “But enough of the talking now. We still have unfinished business.”

And making a big show of not getting a hold on the elastic waistband, her fingers tickling the doctor’s belly mercilessly in the process, she finally pulled down his boxers to reveal a bone-hard member, ready to burst with the first stroke.

Hitching up her dress, Chapel climbed onto the biobed and straddled him, the feeling of his dick rubbing against the wet fabric of her uniform panties almost making her cum right away. Grinding against him, she unthinkingly let go of her skirt, and was completely surprised when he suddenly cried out in ticklish agony again, bucking so hard, he nearly threw her off.

SHIHIHIHIT! Get that awful dress off! AHAHAHAHA! Oh God! I CAHAHAHAHAHAN’T! GAHAHAHAHAHAD! That DREHEHEHEHEHEHSS! So BAHAHAHAHAD! MEHEHEHEHERCY! AHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!

But this time she couldn’t stop right away. Grinding against him, his hard cock rubbing against her clit in the exactly right spot, with the exactly right speed, while hearing him scream ticklish laughter and seeing him writhe and buck underneath her from the unbearable tickling she was inflicting upon him, brought her to the edge within seconds.

Only when she exploded with the most intense orgasm of her life, could she bring herself to gather up her dress and free him from the excruciating torment of her skirt. And moments later, while she was still riding out her own climax, she felt the doctor erupt with an almost animalistic groan, his swollen dick pulsating against her throbbing womanhood, spouting hot, sticky strands of cum against her thighs, and rubbing her to her second orgasm.

Carefully taking off her uniform dress and discarding it onto the floor, so as not to inflict any more tickle torture on McCoy while he was still coming off his orgasmic high, she collapsed on top of him, feeling his over-sensitised belly and chest muscles twitching and fluttering even just from the touch of her bare skin and lacy bra.

“That was awesome, Leonard,” she breathed, enjoying the feel of his warm, moist skin against hers.

Chapel was just thinking about getting up to actually untie him this time, so that he could take her in his arms, when she felt his chest starting to rumble and his body beginning to convulse again.

Looking up, she saw the doctor’s face scrunched up, as he clearly tried to hold back the laughter, obviously not wanting to spoil this moment of post-coital bliss for her.

“Awesome doesn’t cut it,” he grinned at her, his voice still sounding a little strained as the suppressed laughter was ebbing away again.

“So why the giggles just now?” Chapel asked, genuinely intrigued, leaning in for another kiss. “The naughty dress is already on the floor.”

McCoy just smiled, seemingly still blissed out from his intense orgasm.

“Your hair, my armpit and neck,” he murmured, raising his head to tenderly cover her mouth with his soft lips.

“I love you, Leonard,” she whispered into his mouth.

“I love you, too, Christine,” he whispered back. “And now please untie me, so that we can take this to my quarters. I need to touch you, hold you, fill you. And I need my hands to take you to a place you’ve never been before.”

Christine’s throat went dry, just thinking about what those legendary hands might do to stimulate her body even further.

“And no more tickling. At least not tonight,” McCoy growled, his voice low and titillating.

“Sounds perfect to me,” Chapel purred against his lips, appreciating the promise in his words, before getting to her feet and – with extreme care – untying the doctor without forcing so much as a single giggle out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own nothing of Star Trek.


End file.
